Fasteners such as nails or screws for securing boards to supporting members such as joists are well known. More recently, so called “hidden decking” systems which fasten covering boards to joists without having a fastener penetrate the visible, top surface of the covering board have come into demand. Many of these hidden decking systems require extensive preparation of the decking system components such as pre-drilling tracks on the joists, pre-drilling slots or holes in cover boards for fasteners, or gluing of the cover boards to the joists. Some hidden decking systems must be substantially installed from below the deck, a time consuming, expensive and potentially dangerous procedure.